


The autograph

by bunnysworld



Series: Merlin's weekend at the convention [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin's turn to get his favorite actor's autograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	The autograph

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [ Something stupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/976034) You might want to start reading there.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Shocked

Merlin wiped his hands on his jeans again and clutched his photos to his chest, hoping he wouldn’t leave too many ugly fingerprints on them. They’d stood in line for half an hour to get Arthur Pendragon’s autograph and Gwen was in front of him, already chatting the hot blond up. Her fangirling made Pendragon grin, but he signed her photo, complimented her top and then handed the photo back. 

Now it was Merlin’s turn. How many nights had he dreamed about this? Finally meeting the man of his dreams, fantasizing about how well they would get along, thinking about all the clever things he would say to him. But now he stood in front of him and his mind felt like a deserted Western-town street. He was sure a tumble weed would roll out of his ear any minute now. All he could do was stare at the intense blue eyes.

“Hi.”

“Errr…”

“Are these the photos we took at the photo session?” Arthur pointed to the prints in Merlin’s hands.

“Yeah.” Think of something, Merlin, think of something or he will remember you for the mumbling idiot you are!

“Want me to sign them for you?”

“Yes, please.” Finally Merlin woke from his rigour, nodded and even managed a shy smile, sure that his full-body blush could be seen from the other end of the room.

Arthur smiled widely as he took the photos and looked at them. “Oh, that was today’s shoot, right? Yeah, of course, I remember you.”

Merlin swallowed hard. Arthur remembered him? Oh, but he probably said that to everyone. “It was fun.”

“Oh yeah,” Arthur looked up. “I like the photo shoots, you know? Meeting lots of new people, quickly thinking up new poses with them…,” he looked at the second photo Merlin had handed over, “I think this one’s my favorite. Mind if I take a photo of it with my mobile?”

Feeling his cheeks burning, Merlin shook his head. “Not at all.” Arthur Pendragon wanted a photo of the photo with him? Oh, he probably had a collection of stupid pictures with weird fans that he could show his friends and make fun of later. 

“Oh, you know what? Why take a snapshot of a photo when you’re here in person.” Arthur got up and handed his mobile to the person next to him before he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and pressed a wet smooch on his cheek.

Merlin didn’t know what to do. He was sure he was still daydreaming. Arthur Pendreamy hadn’t just kissed him, had he?

“Make sure I’ll find you at the party tonight.”

Just staring at Arthur, who sat down again to finish signing the photos, Merlin blinked. This couldn’t be true. He carefully looked around him, but nobody else seemed to have heard this. So it either had been for his ears only or his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Before he could come to a conclusion, Arthur checked their photo on his mobile and laughed. “I love the shocked look on your face.” He held the mobile out for Merlin to see the photo.

“I look so dumb!” But yeah, it was funny, so he laughed, too.

“No, you look gorgeous.” Arthur handed the signed photos back. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Merlin. And I hope you’ll have fun at the party.” He winked. 

Merlin swallowed hard. “I’ll…I’ll be there!” He couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face as he left to find Gwen.

[Party on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/995810)


End file.
